High School Destruction
by nixonix
Summary: This is my first story and I'm writing about my favourite characters Bulma and Vegeta. This story is about them in high school and Vegeta was sent with Goku to earth when they were babies. Goku and Bulma had their adventure but with Krillin and at a higher age. Hope you like it!
1. Back from vacation, back to school

The buzzer went off. It was school again. Bulma had had a nice spring break, she had met Goku and Krillin who turned out to become good friends. They had discussed the fact that they would have to go to school again, after the break. And Bulma got her dad to get her in the same school as Goku and Krillin, which turned out to be the school where her best friend, ChiChi, was planning on going. She was really happy it turned out that way.  
But now she had to get ready for her first day of school. She always cared about looking good, and especially on the first day of school so she did her best, and did good as she thought. She had chosen a a light jeans with a dark blue top and a black sweater. That would do, she wasn't going to wear a chic dress or anything, just casual.

She jumped in her car and raced to school, she couldn't wait to get there and meet her friends.  
As she parked her car she saw ChiChi's car being parked at the same time. ChiChi was here already!

As she ran to ChiChi, she got stared at by a lot of people. Ofcourse, she was Bulma Briefs. Normally she would go to a fancy school but she decided she wanted to go to a normal school with her friends, so now she had to get over the fact everybody would treat her differently. She hugged ChiChi as ChiChi began rambling about her spring break.

"Oh Bulma! I missed you, I had such a nice time in Europe! I saw really cool cities and met new people. It was really magical." She said as she was making enormous hand gestures to help her state how wonderful it was.

"You have to tell me everything you saw, and tell about everyone you've met" Bulma laughed happily, "And during lunch I have to introduce you to two good friends I've met during my vacation."

"Wow, you haven't mentioned that before, I can't wait."

As Goku parked his car he saw Vegeta already waiting for him. They didn't like each other, but they are the only ones of their planet left and they know they have to stick together. Goku and Vegeta had been sent to planet earth by their own, but they don't know why. The only thing they know is that they are much stronger than the humans, and much more intelligent. When they were 5 they decided to keep their background a secret, except from Krillin who was Goku's best friend, but Goku had something to admit to Vegeta.

"Well Vegeta.." Goku started as walked to Vegeta.

"Now what?" Vegeta grunted.

"I have something to admit to you, and gosh, you're not going to like it."

Vegeta's vein was getting bigger as he felt his blood boil. "Just tell it already." Vegeta snapped.

"Ok ok, you knew in spring break you went off, like you usualy do. Well, in that time I met a gir-"

"Well well, Kakarott found himself a girl. I'm so proud." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"No Vegeta, it's not like that. So, we went on a little adventure and well she knows, kind off." Goku already backed away, because he knew how Vegeta would react.

"Stupid fool! You met a girl and the first thing you do is spill our secret, why haven't I just killed you and left when we were little. It is already bad enough that little bald guy knows it." Vegeta was getting red of anger as he shouted.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I mean she found out, and I couldn't do anything."

"Just shut up, I guess I have to eliminate her now." Vegeta said in a monotone voice.

"No Vegeta, she isn't going to tell anybody. She is really nice and I will show her to you so you believe me." Goku begged.

"Whatever" Vegeta said as he walked into the hall to get to his class, early.

The bell rang and Bulma and ChiChi had to leave to classes, unfortunately they didn't have the same subjects, but they would see each other during some lessons.  
Bulma was late, as she had expected because she was too busy catching up with ChiChi to mind being on time in first period. She slowly opened the door and stared apologetic at the teacher. She teacher just nod at a free seat and went on telling about his terms and standards for the students.  
She went to sit in the free chair and saw she was sitting next to a girl with short brown hair and to a 'wow' she thought, as she saw the boy sitting left from her. He was well-built and had a really handsome face, she couldn't get her eyes of him. He noticed her staring and slowly turned his head to her, with no emotion on his face he tilled one eyebrow in question. She turned her head to the teacher fast and began blushing, but she didn't want him to see so she put her head on her hands so her cheeks would be covered.

The rest of the lesson Bulma remained as if she was stone, and when the bell rang she ran out of the class immediately. How could she have been so stupid, she never blushes, she never gets shy. Uhg, she just wanted to go to lunch and see ChiChi. But she still had three more classes.

Vegeta saw the weird blue-haired girl ran out of class. What was her problem? He just went to his next class, French. He did not know why he went to classes, he could get the maximum grades without even looking at his school books. But he knew if he didn't he would just do nothing or train, and something in him wanted to go to school, but he did not know why. Probably because he wanted to be normal for once in a while.

'Finally lunch!' Bulma thought while she ran straight to English class where she would wait for ChiChi to get out. She noticed ChiChi stand up from her chair and grabbed her arm as she walked out the classroom. ChiChi wasn't surprised, Bulma was always a bit... hectic.  
They walked to lunch where Bulma searched for Goku and Krillin. They were almost her best friends and she couldn't wait to see them either. ChiChi was wondering who the mysterious guys were Bulma was always talking about. And then Bulma saw them! A tall person with hair standing to every side it could stand to and next to him a little person with no hair at all.

_

I hope you liked it. I did my best and I hope I will improve.  
I will try to have my new chapter up in a week but I started in the middle of my exams so I'm sorry if it gets delayed a bit.  
Thank you!


	2. Meeting one another

18 was sick, she had already called Bulma and ChiChi to tell them she wasn't going to be there the first day of school, but they demanded that she had to come. Something about fun and some people she had to meet but she felt really bad and decided to ignore their demand. She was zapping through the channels on the TV and sighed as she turned the TV off and went back to her room.

Bulma pinched ChiChi in the arm as she wanted to let ChiChi see the two boys standing on the other side of the canteen. ChiChi looked confused at Bulma. Bulma nodded at the boys and ChiChi turned her head to look in their direction. When she saw them she began to blush and breath fast.

"Bulma, you're not talking about that guy with the wild hair, are you? That isn't that Goku, isn't he?" ChiChi began rambling about that that couldn't be true.

"Why? Do you know him?" Bulma was really confused, Goku was always nice. Why would ChiChi be so overreacting?

"No, I don't. In the hallway I bumped into him and oh Bulma, I can't talk to him." ChiChi said desperately.

"Why not? He is really nice." Bulma said and she put up puppy eyes at ChiChi.

"I know he is nice, he was really nice. But I'm just too shy, he is really handsome. You can talk to every guy you want, but I won't even be able to say 'hi' to him." She looked at her shoes and began walking to the exit with little steps so Bulma wouldn't notice.

"No ChiChi, I won't let you back down because you're shy! We are going to talk to them, they are my friends, you are my friend so you have to get along." Bulma stated.

"Who have to get along?" They heard a voice say behind them. Bulma knew the voice and directly turned around and hugged the person who said it. ChiChi also knew who it was, by the reaction of Bulma and awkwardly turned around.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled, and just as Krillin came to stand with them she screamed "Krillin!" as well as she hugged the little bald guy. The two boys smiled at Bulma and began conversing with her about what they've done after their adventure.

"But hey,", Goku said "who had to get along?" He remembered.

Bulma laughed as she turned to ChiChi. Then she noticed she forgot to introduce her friends to her. "Oh yeah, this is ChiChi," She said as she made a hand gesture in ChiChi's direction. "she's my best friend, so you have to get along."

ChiChi began to blush as she saw Goku stare at her. "H-hi" She stuttered as she looked away from Goku. He looked confused at her turning away. What had he done?

"Hi, I'm Goku." Goku said as he put a big smile on his face, this was the girl who had bumped into him in the hallway. He had asked if she was okay, but she had directly ran away from him the second she saw him. They had some classes together but she always ignored him.

"And I'm Krillin." Krillin said staring at Goku and then at ChiChi. This was ChiChi's chance. She couldn't talk to Goku, but if she talked to Krillin as if she was talking to both of them it wouldn't be as weird.

"Hi," she said again. "I'm ChiChi, Bulma's best friend." As she shaked hands with Krillin. Goku just stood there, he felt pretty bad. Why was she talking and shaking hands with Krillin while she wouldn't look at him. He would just have to get over it, this beautiful girl was too good for him. But why was she so mean to him, she was too beautiful but that didn't mean she had to ignore him just because he wasn't. He let his hand go towards her, so she had to shake hands with him too. She looked shocked at his hand and then shocked at him. 'Shit, just shake hands ChiChi' She said to herself. Slowly she lifted her hand and shaked Goku's hand. He had a firm grip and wouldn't let go really easily. As he loosened his hand she stopped shaking and looked away. 'Maybe that wasn't a good idea, she obviously doesn't like me' Goku thought. As he turned to Bulma again, who had looked at the scene and knew what was going on, ChiChi liked him and was being shy as always but Goku didn't get it. Well, Bulma had to get him to get it.

As they were eating it was Bulma's turn to be surprised as the guy from her first class, who had made her blush, came straight walking to their table. 'Is he coming here to confront me, or what?' It turned out he didn't as he turned to Goku and said: "We need to talk." with no expression on his face, just a plain look. Goku nodded and excused himself. ChiChi looked at the shocked Bulma.

"Who was that?" She asked to no one in particular, and Krillin answered.

"That's Vegeta, he is a bit a brother to Goku. They both had no parents and grew up together in the woods." Krillin said as if it was nothing. ChiChi looked shocked, as was Bulma but not for the same reasons.

"So, who is the person you told our secret to?" Vegeta said pissed off to Goku.

"She was just sitting on my table, where you got me away from." Goku said as he looked at Bulma on the table he had been sitting on. Vegeta joined him and remembered it was the girl who had sit next to him.  
'Why are they looking at me?' Bulma thought in herself, as ChiChi asked the question aloud.

"Why are they looking at you?" She asked Bulma, confused.

"I have no idea." Bulma said with shocked eyes.

Vegeta looked away as he saw the blue-haired girl was looking back at him. 'Why her? Why not just another girl?' He said to himself frustrated.

"Well, then I guess we go back there." Vegeta said quietly. Goku was surprised, he was expecting Vegeta to be mad and yell at him but he just whispered. They walked back to the table and they sat on the table. Goku was sitting next to Krillin, ChiChi had directly gone sitting over Krillin so she hadn't had to look at Goku. And Bulma was sitting over Goku, Vegeta now just sat between Bulma and Goku. Everyone was silent, thinking what just had happened. But Krillin, the one who was the least surprised by the events began talking first.

"Well Vegeta, how was you're first day at school."

Vegeta sighed as he was thinking what he should answer, because he didn't wanted to answer at all. He never cared how others though of him, but he wanted the blue-haired girl to think he wasn't a fool.

_

Well, I was a bit enthusiastic so I already finished the second chapter. I know the chapters are a bit short but I will try to make them longer in the future. I just wanted to post this one.

Thank you!


	3. Bulma Briefs and the paparazzi

"Well Vegeta, how was you're first day at school?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta sighed at he was thinking what he should answer, because he didn't wanted to answer at all. He never cared how others though of him, but he wanted the blue-haired girl to think he wasn't a fool. 'Wait, I knew her from somewhere, but where?' He thought, as he forgot his previous thoughts. He was thinking so hard his head hurt. Everybody was looking at him as if he was losing it. He was just sitting there, daydreaming. Vegeta never daydreamed, never lost his focus. Goku found it a bit odd, but he himself was odd too sometimes so who was he to judge. Vegeta was going mad, not knowing where he saw her before, besides in class. He couldn't handle it any more.

"Where do I know you from, woman?" He asked her quickly, turning to her, out of nowhere. Everybody looked at him surprised, especially Bulma. 'Why did he call me 'woman'', Bulma thought, 'Oh, he doesn't know my name.'

"First my name is Bulma and second, I don't know you and I don't think you know me." She said fast, looking in his eyes as she was getting mad, ofcourse she knew where he knew her from, she was Bulma Briefs. But she didn't like it, she wanted him to know her but now he would only be thinking of her 'famous' side, if she told him.

"No, I've seen you somewhere." He said, getting mad because he wanted to know from where. "I know I don't know you." He added after, but he did not know why. Goku was the first to take the word before Bulma could stop him.

"She's Bulma Briefs, maybe you've seen her in a magazine or something." Goku said confused, Vegeta normally didn't care.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled angry at Goku.

"What did I do?" Goku said surprised at the angry response from Bulma.

"I don't want people to know I'm Bulma Briefs, ofcourse they will figure out but don't help them, please." She said defeated, and added to Vegeta, angry again. "Don't tell anybody if they don't know." She also looked at Krillin and ChiChi, so they knew they couldn't tell anybody, either. This was it for Vegeta, he had thought he wanted to be nice to her but he couldn't be ordered around. He was Vegeta and he wouldn't let her!

"Nobody tells me what to do, woman." He replied, back to his uninterested state he was always in. 'Why would he care?' he said to himself, convincing himself.

"Well I do, and don't call me woman, I have a name!" She yelled angry at him, she finally found herself again, having a reply to everything. Not backing down just because she thought he was handsome. Goku and Krillin looked shocked at Bulma's response, if Vegeta would get mad they didn't know if they could stop him. They were looking intensely at Vegeta as Vegeta widened his eyes at what Bulma had said. 'But,' he remembered himself, 'why would I care?'. And then he calmed down and simply responded with a single word.

"Whatever." Vegeta said, looking at his food, back uninterested.

Everyone went back to eating, Bulma was a bit out of her comfort zone. She always talked and she couldn't help but trying to find a topic to talk about. 'Oh ofcourse!'

"Hey ChiChi, 18 texted me and she's going to be at school tomorrow!" She said enthusiastic. ChiChi smiled as she thought of 18, she had really missed her. She and 18 were really good friends, just like Bulma. She couldn't wait to see her again.

"Really? I can't wait. I don't think she is going to like new people, you know 18." She looked at Krillin and Vegeta, but she refused to look at Goku, making Goku a bit mad, if Goku could ever be mad. And indeed, Bulma knew this, but it was something 18 had to deal with. 18 wasn't really good with people, she rarely showed emotion and hated interactions, but somehow she really liked Bulma and ChiChi. They were the only ones she could talk to and even laugh with.

"Yes, I'm going to pick her up in the morning. I can pick you up too?" 18 had never learned to drive, she didn't like it and thus she didn't want to do it, but she did need a ride to school and since 18 lives on Bulma's way to school she always lifts with Bulma.

"Yes, ofcourse. That would be amazing." ChiChi said loudly, almost shouting. She was dying to see 18 and she couldn't wait. Goku looked at her enthusiasm. 'Well, she can have normal conversations. I guess it is me she just refuses to talk to.' He though sadly.

"It's settled then." Bulma said smiling. As she smiled she felt a look on her face, she turned to the person who was looking at her and she saw camera's. 'oh no' The rest of the group turned to where she was looking at and saw it too. Bulma made herself as small as she could so the reporters couldn't make pictures of her. 'Why do they have to do this? Can't I have a normal life?' She cursed in herself as the reporters walked to her and began asking questions.

"Bulma, why have you decided to go to a public school?" "Bulma, how is you're first day in a public school?" "Bulma, who are your these people? Your friends?" "Bulma, if anyone of this guys your boyfriend?"

They didn't stop asking her questions, although she ignored them. The rest of the group looked sympathetic a her, except Vegeta. The whole canteen was looking at her now, she just wanted to get out of there. Vegeta turned to the reporters.

"Leave her alone." He threatened the reporters. They looked surprised at him, as was Bulma and the rest. He sighted and turned back at his food, mumbling "I've tried.". Bulma was still looking surprised at him.

"Thank you." Was all she could say, but the reporters were still there. She got a silent "Whatever" from Vegeta. Meanwhile the reporters had recovered of their shock and got a lot of new questions for Bulma.

"Was that your boyfriend, Bulma?" "Who is he?" ...

Bulma decided there was nothing else to do but walk away. She looked at ChiChi and nodded at the exit, ChiChi nodded back and they both stood up. They walked out of the canteen with the reporters in their footsteps. They walked directly to the girls bathroom where the reporters wouldn't be able to get in. Once there they sighed from relief.

"Well, that was something." ChiChi said, looking at Bulma as if Bulma could begin crying any second.

"Yeah, I should have expected that." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I didn't expect Vegeta to defend you." ChiChi admitted, it had been a big shock to everyone.

"Me neither, but it's not like he meant anything with it. He just wanted to get the paparazzi off his back." She did as if it was nothing, but she knew she wanted it to mean more. But she didn't want to admit that out loud yet, so she decided to change the subject. "But I think Goku likes you, although you are being pretty mean to him." Bulma had to laugh as she saw ChiChi's shocked face.

"No!" She refused to believe it. "He can't, and I'm not being mean to him. I'm just sparing him some awkward moments." She knew it was a bit mean for her to ignore Goku, but what could she do? All she knew was that he definitely didn't like her, that was out of the question.

"Oh ChiChi, sometimes you're so naïve. He's always looking at you, and when you ignore him his face turns all sad and disappointed. He obviously likes you, but he thinks you hate him." It was the truth and ChiChi had to learn and live with it. ChiChi sighed as she looked defeated at Bulma.

"He doesn't, but let's say if he does, what should I do?" She wasn't going to give in that easily, so she put in the 'if', she couldn't let herself believe something as ridiculous as that. He was abnormally handsome and there is no chance someone like him would like someone like her. She knew she was pretty beautiful, she wasn't going to deny that, but she wasn't going to believe the part where he likes her, that's absolutely ridiculous. 'Isn't it?' She asked herself. 'Ugh' She was doubting her own statement, could it get any worse?

"Just talk to him." Bulma said. 'Yes, yes it could get worse' ChiChi thought as she heard what Bulma just said. She was not going to respond to that so changed the subject again, if Bulma was allowed to do that, she was too.

"Well, Vegeta isn't so bad himself, huh?" She teased Bulma, who turned red in an instant.

_

So, normally in the stories about Bulma and Vegeta I miss the paparazzi a bit. In my imagination I always picture Bulma getting chased by paparazzi and I just had to get that in my story. I hope you liked the twist.  
I just noticed this story will probably have a lot of chapters, thinking about the fact that they are only at lunch and I've already written 3 chapters. Maybe I'm going to fuse (fu-sion, HA!) some chapters so they will become longer and there aren't a lot of different ones, but I haven't figured that out yet.

Thank you!


	4. Aftermath

"Well, Vegeta isn't so bad himself, huh?" She teased Bulma, who turned red in an instant. Bulma threw her arms in the air as she sighed deeply.

"Oh, just shut up." She said to ChiChi, but she couldn't help that there was a little smile on her face. ChiChi had to laugh at her reaction.

"Okay, I think the paparazzi went away." It was quiet, there were no reporters shouting from the toilets door any more and Bulma knew they were probably asked to leave the school property.

"I guess I have to go to the principal now, ask about what I have to do if the paparazzi decides to come back." Bulma said as she walked towards the door, but ChiChi didn't follow. "Aren't you coming, ChiChi?" She turned around to see where ChiChi was. She was still standing before the mirror.

"But if you go to the principal, I have to go to the canteen again and I don't think I can handle those boys on my own. So I will just stay here." ChiChi stated as she turned to the mirror again as if she was doing an important job.

"No ChiChi, you're going." Bulma rolled with her eyes as she grabbed ChiChi's arm and forced her to get out of the toilets. ChiChi was protesting but that didn't stop Bulma. They were approaching the canteen doors and ChiChi was already backing away.

"ChiChi, I mean it. Just go in and sit with them, explain what had happened and that I'm going to go to the principal." She shouted as she already pushed ChiChi through the doors. She turned around and began looking for the principal's office. 'This is going to be hard.' She thought. The public school was one of the biggest in the city. She walked around the corner and saw a teacher coming out of his classroom.

"Sir! Can you tell me where the principal's office is?" The teacher turned around, surprised. When he saw Bulma he was even more shocked. Bulma saw this as she rolled with her eyes. The teacher recovered from his shock.

"Yes, it's this hall to the right and then to the end and right again." He said as he pointed to the right.

"Thank you!" She shouted as she began walking in the direction he had pointed to. After going right and then left she saw the big door to his office. She was a bit nervous, maybe he would be angry she bothered him with her problems, but she had to. She knocked on the door followed by a low "Come in!" from the principal. She slowly opened the door and walked to his desk. He made a gesture she had to sit on the chair. She sat down and waited for him to look up from his work.

"What can I help you with?" He asked, still looking at his papers.

"Um, I wanted to ask you for some help. Just now some reporters where here and-"

"Reporters?" He asked as he looked at Bulma, when he saw her he looked understanding. "Oh yes, I expected that."

"Yes, I just wanted to ask what I could do in the future?" Bulma sighed in herself. He wasn't mad for her bothering him, that was good. Now she could relax, he would probably have an answer to her problem.

"Well, I will tell them they can't come here. This is a school and they aren't allowed to come inside. And for you, you can always come here and then I can directly speak to them but you can also go to a class with your friends if you'd want."

"Yes, ofcourse. Thank you!" She was already out of her seat and preparing to go back to her friends when the principal interrupted her.

"Bulma, I just wanted to say I'm really happy you chose my school." He said as he shook hands with her.

"It's a pleasure." She said as she smiled at the principal. She was really happy he was nice to her, if she had any problems she knew she could go to him.

ChiChi slowly walked to the lunch table where Goku, Krillin and Vegeta were still sitting. She was almost hyperventilating, she didn't dare to go to them alone. 'ChiChi, get over yourself.' She said to herself as she walked faster to the table, so she wouldn't be able to back down. Everybody looked at her as she sat back over Krillin.

"Bulma is going to the principal to discuss the paparazzi. So I don't think she will be back before the bell rings." She looked down at her food and began eating again. Vegeta just grunted as if it didn't interest him. Goku and Krillin had just been in a conversation before she joined them, but Goku forgot about the conversation. He was not going to give up with becoming friends with her.

"Oh, that too bad. I feel sorry for her, I would already have gone mad." He said with a big smile on his face. She had to respond to him, she had to. Or else he would just leave, he just couldn't take the ignoring any more. To his surprise she did respond.

"Yes, she really hates it, but she got used to it. And as her best friend I kind of did too." She admitted. 'wow' she thought as she said this. She was looking at Goku and saying things, she must be getting mad. Goku's smile only got bigger as she responded, but just as he wanted to say something back the bell rang. He cursed in himself, ofcourse this had to happen to him.

Just as Bulma walked out of the principal's office she heard the bell ring. She also cursed in herself, now she had to go to her class.

The bell rang again, school was over. Almost the whole school sighed as they left their classes, just as Bulma. She had decided she would just go home, she would see her friends tomorrow and she wasn't in the mood to have a conversation. She just wanted to sleep after her tiring first school day.

Goku was walking to his car and saw that Vegeta was already behind the wheel. It wasn't really Goku's own car, he and Vegeta shared the car. He took place in the passengers seat.

"You're in a rush." He said to Vegeta. The bell had only just rang and Vegeta was already behind the wheel, ready to leave.

"You know I don't like school." Vegeta mumbled as he started the car in reverse to get out of the parking spot.

"Yes, I know. So, are you still mad at me?" Goku asked, although is wasn't useful, Vegeta was always mad at him. Vegeta was just always mad at everything. Pretty much the opposite of Goku. Vegeta simply didn't answer the question.

They just entered the forest and Vegeta parked the car again. Here nobody would see them as they would fly the rest of the way. They could fly 10 times faster as that the car could go. Vegeta always got frustrated when he had to drive. Goku stepped out of the car after Vegeta. The car made a dull sound and was now only a centimetre big. Goku put the capsule in his pocket and they flew off to their home. Their home was a very humble cabin with only two beds, a kitchen, a table and a couch. They grew up in this forest and they never really left. Vegeta threw himself on the couch while Goku just stayed outside to see if he could find something to eat. It was as always, in the evening Goku would get food and in the morning Vegeta would get it. They never really talked much, but they knew each other and what they had to do.

Goku came inside with a big fish over his shoulder. Vegeta jumped from the couch, took a knife and began cutting the flesh from the fish.

"I think we have to talk with Bulma tomorrow." Goku said while taking a pot where he would be able to put the fish in.

"Why?" He looked at Goku and raised one eyebrow.

"So we are sure she won't tell anybody. It feels like she tells everything to ChiChi." As he said ChiChi's name he talked at bit slower, it was the first time he really said her name and he kind off liked it.

"If you say so." Was all Vegeta said before the usual silence was back. They prepared the fish and after eating Vegeta left, probably to train. He trained almost the whole day, especially in the weekend when they didn't have to go to school.

Now it was Goku's turn to lay in the couch, he was thinking about everything that had happened. He hadn't expect the first day to be so overwhelming.

_

I really liked to put in the life of Goku and Vegeta, because I thought that would be pretty interesting. I know the part with the principal wasn't as fun as the rest, but I thought that was pretty normal for Bulma to do. This wasn't really an exciting chapter but in the next chapter 18 is going to get introduced. I hope that will be more interesting.

**I also want to thank the people who reviewed my story, they really gave me a boost!**

Thank you!


	5. Surprising Situations

18 woke up finally feeling a bit better. She had felt like she was going to die the last week, but now she felt good and ready to go to school. To her only friends Bulma and ChiChi, whom she had really missed during the break. She got out of her bed and put on the first clothes she could find, she never really cared how she looked. She was so excited to see Bulma and ChiChi that she had woken up way too early. Now she had to wait half an hour before Bulma would be there.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. He stood up and went to the lake, where he would get a fish and freshen himself up. He was floating in the water, wishing he didn't had to go to school. After a few minutes he had caught a fish and went back to his cabin. Goku was still asleep, he could sleep longer as Vegeta on Tuesdays because he was free first period. Vegeta growled as he heard Goku snore. When he was done eating he still had half an hour to get to school. He would fly to school and Goku would come with the car after first period. People weren't so smart they thought about the fact how Vegeta would get to school, they simply didn't notice it.

18 heard a short honk outside of her house. She ran out of her house, forgetting to shut the door so she had to go back and shut it properly. In the car she saw Bulma had also picked up ChiChi. Her and Bulma both looked at the back seat with big smiles on their faces, where 18 was now seated. 18 couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

"We've missed you so much! And then you had to get sick the first day of school!" Bulma began shouting at 18 and ChiChi joined her.

"I know, I know. I have missed you two, too. Well, at least I have missed the big awkward first day of school." 18 had to admit, she never liked the first day. Her illness hadn't been a fake but she was a bit glad she had been sick, just a little.

"Yes, but we had to miss you." Bulma said, while looking with sad puppy eyes at 18.

"Sorry, I won't happen again." 18 assured them, an easy promise. Because there were only two more high school years for them. And she thought she could handle two specific days without being sick.

"Good!" ChiChi sighed and Bulma began to drive to school.

"Oh 18, we've met new people. They're really nice." 18 growled as she heard this, she had expected Bulma, the social person she was, to immediately make new friends but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Why?" She said desperately as she threw her arms in the air. ChiChi had to laugh at her response, she had predicted 18 to be mad.

"I'm sorry 18, I've met them during the vacation and they are going to our school, but they are really nice so don't worry." Bulma said, trying to convince herself it wouldn't become a problem.

"Don't worry." 18 whispered, mimicking Bulma. The whole conversation ChiChi had just been laughing, it was just like old times again. They saw the school building getting closer and all sighed. As much as they liked being reunited again, they still didn't like school.

Vegeta flew to school as he thought about what Goku had said, he had to say to the blue-haired girl that he, Goku and her had to talk. Because Goku wasn't there now, he had to say it to her, he was preparing himself although he didn't really know for what. Why did he care so much about what he said to her? He landed around the corner of the school and walked the rest of the way.

Bulma parked her car in her usual spot, she saw someone else turn his car into a capsule but she just parked it. These parking spots weren't here for nothing, so she was going to use them. 18 and ChiChi also stepped out of the car and they began walking to the door to get to their class early, they had first period together and they were just going to sit in the class to talk. But before they could enter the school Bulma saw him walking towards her, she stopped in shock. 18 and ChiChi looked confused at her.

"Why did you stop?" 18 asked.

Vegeta nodded to her that she had to come to him. Without responding to 18 and still in shock she walking as if she was in trance to him. 18 looked at Vegeta and got it, really something for Bulma to have a boyfriend at the second day of school.

"Well, she is a bit earlier than normal to have a boyfriend." 18 said to ChiChi, who looked shocked. ChiChi thought they couldn't stand each other since the lunch from the day before. She shook her head.

"No, I thought they hated each other. He is really arrogant, I don't think they are together. She was complaining about him although I thought she liked him, I didn't think they would be together. At least not so soon."

Bulma now stood silent in front of Vegeta. Looking up to his perfect face, which had no expression on it.

"What?" She asked after a minute, what felt like a century.

"Kakarott and I have to talk to you during lunch." He said and then nodded to her friends again, dismissing her.

"Okay." She wanted to turn around but was quick enough to recover from her shock and think about what he said. "Wait," She said angrily, he looked quite surprised by her response. What did she want from him? He had given her the message. "Who is Kakarott?"

"Ah-" Now he got it. "You puny humans call him Goku." He said as he looked to a pretty girl who passed, she looked back at him and giggled. Bulma had hoped Vegeta was the sort of guy that would get a lot of attention from girls but would ignore the it. 'I was wrong' She thought disappointed. Bulma growled as she now díd turn around and walked away. To her friends who looked at her in question.

"In class." Bulma said fast as she walked into school to their first lesson, history. 18 and ChiChi looked at each other, now really confused and then followed Bulma in school.

Krillin got to school by foot, he lives two blocks away and it took him only five minutes to get there. He knew Goku wasn't going to be there so he just stood there all alone. He actually didn't have any friends except Goku on their school, and he wasn't going to stand with Goku's mean brotherish person, who was surrounded by girls. When he wanted to go early to class he saw two students coming his way, probably his age.

"Hi, what are you doing here all alone?" Another bald guy. 'Well I am not the only bald one.' Krillin thought relieved. The boy looked at him with a friendly smile, so he smiled awkwardly back.

"My friend doesn't have first period, and he is kind of my only real friend on this school." He had to admit, as the other guy laughed.

"Well, just hang with us. We don't have anyone else either, we just moved from another state." The other guy had black wild hair, a bit like Goku's, but shorter.

"Okay," Krillin smiled at the two boys who were his saviour. "So, what are your names?"

The bald guy answered first. "I'm Tien."

"Nice to meet you Tien, I'm Krillin." They shook hands and then Krillin shook hands with the other guy.

"I'm Yamcha." He said with a big smile. You could see they were both really nice, but he thought Yamcha looked at bit like a player. He wore a tight white shirt without sleeves and a black jeans, you could see many girls staring at him.

"What is your first lesson." Krillin asked both.

"We have history, we have all lessons together. Pretty convenient since we would be alone if we didn't." Tien said. He looked a bit shy, more to himself. But the girls didn't seem to not be attracted to him either. Krillin felt a bit little, which he was, next to the two well-built boys.

"I have history too, with some people I met yesterday, but I couldn't find them. They are really nice, but a bit talkative, you know girls." Tien and Yamcha looked at him like they totally understood, which they did. Yamcha looked pretty interested when Krillin said girls. "You should also meet Goku, he's the friend I just mentioned." Tien and Yamcha nodded while smiling.

"We certainly will." Said Tien, while looking around to his new surroundings. Krillin saw this and was a bit confused.

"Weren't you here yesterday? You look like you're here for the first time."

"Yes, we are. We just arrived in this city yesterday, so we could start a day later." Yamcha said, looking away from a group of girls who had caught his attention.

Bulma, 18 and ChiChi sat down at their desks in the back of the classroom. They were the only ones in the room, yet. 18 and ChiChi looked at Bulma, waiting for her to say something.

"Okay okay," Bulma said to her impatient friends. "He asked if he, Goku and I could talk during lunch about something."

"About what?" ChiChi asked directly, what did Goku wanted to talk about with Bulma?

"I don't know! He only said that we had to talk and then I walked away. His attention was a bit somewhere else." She had to admit as her friends looked at her, disappointed. They really wanted to know what they had to talk about, but Bulma didn't even know.

"Attention, to what?" 18 asked interested. She knew already but she wanted to see if Bulma was jealous. She had seen Bulma's face when she saw that mysterious guy.

"Girls. I think that happens a lot with him, but I didn't expect differently." 18 saw Bulma looked a bit sad as she said this.

"Well, he looked like he was a jerk." 18 said to make Bulma feel better.

"He is." ChiChi added, as she thought of how Vegeta had acted the day before.

"Who is he, actually?" 18 had to ask. It looked like both of her friends knew who he was, but she didn't.

"Vegeta, a good 'friend' of Goku. They are not really friends, a bit like partners in live, brothers? I don't know." She explained to 18 and ChiChi nodded, but blushed a bit when she heard Goku's name.

"And who is Goku." 18 asked a bit irritated, she didn't know who all these new people were.

"One of my best friends since the vacation." Bulma said with a big smile, thinking about the always happy Goku. And then added to irritate ChiChi. "ChiChi has a crush on him." ChiChi sighed as she put her head on the desk to cover that she was blushing. "Shut up." She mumbled from on the desk.

"Oooh, it seems I have missed a lot by missing the first day of school." 18 said interested. "Any other people I have missed meeting?"

"Yes." Bulma said, 18 couldn't help but growl. She hadn't expected a yes from Bulma and she didn't like the answer just as she didn't like new people. "Krillin, he is really nice and funny." She added to calm 18.

"Krillin." 18 repeated, with much irritation in her voice.

_

It turned out to be longer than I thought, because I actually wanted to put much more in it. But I will put that in the next chapter. I really wanted to put Tien and Yamcha in the story, so I did. They seemed to fit in just right, and it would be a bit weird if it would only be Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi, Krillin and 18. Maybe I will even put more characters in it, but I really don't know yet.

Thank you!


	6. Secrets Discussed

The bell rang, first period was about to begin. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien went to their first lesson. The door was already open and they heard girls laughing inside. Three beautiful girls were sitting in the back of the classroom. Tien was a bit taken back by the girls but Yamcha was about to go to them when they turned to the three boys on the other side of the class. They smiled as they saw them. 'Ah, they are probably happy to see a good looking guy.' Yamcha thought as he laughed back, but was surprised to hear them say something he hadn't expected at all.

"Krillin!" Bulma yelled. "Come sit with us." Yamcha looked surprised at Krillin, so these were the girls he was talking about. Krillin walked over to the girls, followed by Tien and Yamcha.

"Hi everybody." Krillin said happy to see them, but who was the third girl with them. He looked at her, but couldn't look away. She had beautiful blonde hair hanging above her shoulders and she had twinkling blue eyes. She saw him looking at her and looked angry at him. He directly turned his head away. 'Well, she doesn't like me.' He thought disappointed as he turned to Bulma and ChiChi again.

"These are Tien and Yamcha." He introduced the two new boys to Bulma and ChiChi, he was afraid to look at the blond girl again. He turned to Tien and Yamcha. "Tien, Yamcha. These are Bulma, ChiChi and um.." He didn't know who she was so he looked confused at Bulma.

"This is 18, she's one of my best friends, but she isn't really in the mood to make new friends. Well, she never is, actually." She added, looking angry at 18. 18 only sighed and looked away. "Nice to meet you." She looked at the boys, they were pretty handsome. The one with the black hair was smiling at her and she couldn't stop herself from blushing a bit.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Tien said something first. Everybody had just been staring at each other. Bulma at Yamcha and Yamcha at Bulma. ChiChi at 18 who was still angry. 18 was just staring at the ceiling. Krillin was looking at her from the corner of his eye and Tien was staring at everybody at a time. Just then the teacher came inside and Tien, Krillin and Yamcha went to sit down on the row before the girls. The class was now full, except Vegeta, thought Krillin. But he remembered Vegeta was almost never on time. This was their first time they had history and the teacher was still introducing himself as the door flew open. The teacher looked surprised at the door.

"Please take a seat. The next time you will get an extra task, and that is for everybody who is late two times." Vegeta growled lowly as he sat on the only free seat remaining on the first row. The teacher had been a bit scared from the appearance of Vegeta, but who could blame him? Everybody was a bit taken aback. Yamcha had noticed and turned around to look at Bulma, a good excuse to talk to her.

"Who is he?" He asked Bulma, in a whisper.

"That's Vegeta, he is a real jerk." Vegeta had heard his name in the classroom, he could hear the quietest noise with his Saiyan ears. He turned around and looked right at where his name came from. Bulma had noticed and looked right into his eyes as he looked at her. He narrowed his eyes as if he was warning her. She looked back, unafraid and then as if she was uninterested she looked back at Yamcha with a big smile on her face. This did make Vegeta a bit mad, although he would never admit it. Yamcha looked back to the front, searching for where Bulma had been looking at and then he saw Vegeta turn to the front again, she must have been looking at him. She probably knew him, he thought a bit disappointed. He knew he was good looking but he had to admit girls would probably be more interested in the buff bad boy.

"Do you know him?" He asked, trying to make it sound like he didn't care, but he did.

"Yeah, he's kind of a friend of my best friend which is also Krillin's friend, but we can't stand each other." And then she raised her voice, so she knew Vegeta could hear it. "Because he is the most annoying person I have ever met." In the front of the class Vegeta growled again. Yamcha turned back to the front to pay attention to the teacher. He was glad Bulma thought about him that way, he had to admit he kind of liked her and that Vegeta guy would only be bad news if he wanted to get Bulma.

Goku woke up. The only piece of technology, his alarm clock, would wake him up every morning since he can't himself. He wished the snooze button never had excisted because he had to be at school in 10 minutes. He quickly jumped out of his bed and put on the first clothes he could find. He would have to do without food for one morning, which was complete torture for him. He looked at his clock again, only 5 minutes. The flight to school took him six minutes, how would he be able to get to school in time? 'Ah' He thought relieved as he raise his power level as much as he could, this would get him to school fast enough. He jumped up and began racing to school, he landed just as he heard the bell ring. He ran inside and searched for his math class. He just slipped in the class before the teacher could shut the door, and took place on the second row, on the left of ChiChi.

"Hi." He whispered to her, it would be stupid for her to still ignore him since she had spoken to him the day before, he thought. He heard a quick "Hi." coming from the right side of him. He shot a quick smile at her as he took his books and started paying attention. He hadn't noticed the two boys ChiChi had been talking to. They looked surprised at him, they hadn't met this new guy. But they guessed it must be the Goku they had heard some things about in the previous lesson.

Lunch came closer every second, Bulma was staring at the clock hanging above the door, only one minute and she could know where Vegeta and Goku wanted to talk to her about. She looked back at her English teacher and then at Vegeta who was sitting in the seat in front of her. You could see the muscles on his neck because of his sleeveless shirt, she could also see his arms. They were the most well-built arms she had ever seen, he must be very strong. She was drifting away, looking at him from behind when the bell rang she almost got a heart attack. Yamcha who was sitting next to her stood up and saw her shocked face.

"What's up?" He asked, at bit concerned. She looked at him as she almost had gotten another heart attack from his sudden question.

"Oh, nothing." She said, acting like nothing had happened. In front of her Vegeta was already putting his books in his bag, so she quickly grabbed her books and stuffed them in her big purse. She walked out of class behind him, but he didn't seem to notice, so she just decided to walk to lunch with Yamcha there she would meet with Goku and talk to him since he was more reasonable.

"Boring class, huh?" Yamcha asked, more being a statement. She answered still looking at Vegeta who was walking in in front of her in a quick pace.

"Yeah, I've already learned that like ten times." She said as they entered the canteen where Bulma could easily spot ChiChi, 18, Krillin and Goku sitting at a table. Just as she and Yamcha sat down with them, Tien also joined them. Vegeta had walked in front of her but he wasn't here, where could he be? 'Well, why do you care?' Bulma asked to herself, irritated, turning to her friends. Goku looked at her and she looked back with a knowing look. He made a gesture she had to follow him as he stood up from his seat. ChiChi looked up surprised, so did Krillin and Yamcha. Bulma also stood up and she followed Goku outside, to the soccer field. They went to the tribunes, and sat down.

"So," Bulma began. "What do you wanted to talk to me about?" She was looking around, searching for Vegeta. She thought he would be joining them, but she must have been wrong.

"Um, just wait for Vegeta, he will come." Goku said as he stood up. 'Ah, so he is coming.'

"Why are you standing up, Goku." She asked, just noticing he was standing a bit further.

"Calling Vegeta, of course." He said, but she didn't see any phone. He made balls from his hands and there was now whirling wind around him, but she wasn't as surprised as normal people would be. She had seen him do this before, he was awfully strong. She had seen that in the vacation, he had had inhuman strength and speed, but she had promised him not to tell anybody. Wait, if he grew up with Vegeta, Vegeta will probably know. Out of nowhere Vegeta appeared. He was wearing gym clothes.

"Okay, get this over with quickly. I was just going to join to the extra gym classes." The extra gym classes where for students who were better in sports than the rest, and they would be able to use the gym during the breaks, but that was for only a few, maybe ten or something. Their school was pretty big, he must be really self-centred to think he will be able to be one of the ten.

"You know you have to try out for that, huh?" She spit at him, she couldn't stand him, and she couldn't stand the fact she was attracted to him in his shorts and sleeveless blue shirt. She would be angry at him, so he wouldn't notice it, that would probably be best. He looked at her with furious eyes, he couldn't stand it when people thought he was weak. They maybe wanted to keep a secret they weren't from this planet but that didn't mean the puny humans could feel better than him.

"I know, woman." He growled at her. "One of the topics we have to discuss actually." He added in a calmer voice, he wanted to get this conversation over with and fast.

"Yes, Bulma. Um, we wanted to talk to you about what you saw during the break. You know about me." Goku said with his hand scratching behind his back, he was afraid to piss of both of them and they were already pretty pissed off.

"Oh, okay. The fact that you are the strongest person on earth and that you can fly and stuff." Bulma said as if it didn't interest her, to make Vegeta mad. But her tone wasn't what had pissed Vegeta off.

"He is not the strongest person on earth!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma. She backed down from him, he looked even more pissed off than he usually was and she thought she had seen all.

"I've seen it with my own eyes, Vegeta. If he isn't, then who is?" She had regained herself. Now stood up and was walking angrily towards him. A bit surprised by her reaction he backed down, this was not what people usually did when he was yelling at them. They normally ran away, screaming. Not walking towards him, making him even more pissed than he is. 'But then again,' He thought to himself. 'This woman is everything but normal.' Bulma was surprised to see Vegeta smirk at her, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Well, he is standing right in front of you, so I would be scared if I were you." He said, satisfied by seeing her surprised look.

"You?" She said, mocking him. She knew it was true, but she wasn't going to admit that. Now it was Bulma's turn to look satisfied at Vegeta turning red of anger. Goku pushed her away and sheepishly stood between them. He had seen their conversation and he knew Vegeta was almost going to snap.

"Well, now all calm down." Goku laughed nervously, and to his surprise Vegeta did. Vegeta walked away, turning around to say only one thing before he flew off, to the gym.

"You can tell nobody about out abilities, understood. Although you can tell everybody I am the strongest one in school, so they all can drool over me just like you." He winked at her before disappearing, leaving her in total awe.

"About the first part Vegeta was right." Goku said, waving his hand in front of Bulma's face to snap her out of her shock. Bulma snapped out of it and looked confused at Goku, until his words came to her.

"Yeah, I will. I have already done that, remember?" She had kept Goku's secret, now she only had to keep Vegeta's too. Good, she thought, she knew Vegeta's secret. 'That'll be fun to torture him.' She thought as she and Goku returned to lunch. Goku's stomach made an awful sound, he hadn't eaten since the day before and his energy was drained.

As they sat down at the table again, with all their friends looking surprised at them, Goku attacked his food. Bulma just sighed as she also began eating. ChiChi saw Bulma wasn't all right , what had happened? Maybe she and Goku... 'No' She thought. Bulma knew ChiChi liked Goku, although she said she didn't, so she wouldn't do that to ChiChi. Yamcha was also looking at Bulma, thinking the same thing as ChiChi, but he thought it was true. He looked from Goku to Bulma, back to Goku.

"Are you and Goku, you know?" He whispered to Bulma, getting a shocked face from her.

"No!" She said a bit to loud, getting the attention of everybody at the table. "No." She repeated a little more to herself while looking at her food again.

"So you are single?" Yamcha said hoping. Just then Vegeta came back to sit at their table.

"Yes, I am." Bulma said, smiling wide at Yamcha, maybe he would be good for her, she thought.

"Well, um, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to, you know." He had asked girls out many times, but something about Bulma made it very hard, he was almost shy.

"Wanted to go out with you? Yeah, sure." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek, everybody had watched the conversation, including Vegeta who just then decided he couldn't stand the guy.

"Wow, the little boy got himself a date." He said sarcastically. Bulma shot him a death glare, which would have made everybody shiver, but unfortunately for her he wasn't like everybody. He put a big smirk on his face as he started eating, a lot. They all looked surprised at the two Saiyans who were eating for almost ten people. Yamcha, had been too stunned to answer Vegeta. Normally he would have got himself in a fight if somebody insulted him, but something about Vegeta made him back away instantly.

_

I hope you liked the new chapter, I wanted to raise the tension between the characters. Because ChiChi is now a bit angry at Bulma for not telling her about what happened with Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha can't stand each other, as can't Bulma and Vegeta. The only neutrals until now are Tien, 18 and Krillin, although 18 isn't as happy with the new changes herself. I hope you liked it, I already have a lot of ideas for the next chapters!

Thank you!


	7. A Date and a Sleepover

It was friday afternoon and Bulma was picking out a dress to wear to her date with Yamcha, they would go watch a movie. She was pretty nervous, the rest of the week she and Yamcha had talked much and she began to like him more and more. However, she kept doubting her feelings towards him, maybe it was only friendship? She was a bit frustrated. 'How can I be attracted to that jerk, Vegeta and not to that lovely guy, Yamcha?' That was all she could think about, she hadn't seen Vegeta much, but every time she saw him her heart began pounding as if it would explode. First she thought it was just simple anger towards him, but she knew she was fooling herself by thinking that.

Yamcha had picked up a jeans and a clean black button-up shirt he had tucked in his jeans. He thought it looked pretty silly, but Tien had said that girls like Bulma liked it, so he did it. While he was driving to Bulma's house, his nervousness only rose. What if he wasn't going to be able to say a word to her? He stopped in front of her house, and waited a few moment to gather some confidence to walk towards the door and ring the bell.

Bulma heard the bell ring and automatically raced of the stairs to open the door, he had been a few minutes late and she was afraid he had forgotten. There he stood in front of the door, his shirt tucked in his jeans. She smiled, she liked it. Yamcha noticed her smiling at his appearance and thanked Tien.

"You look nice." He said, nervously laughing. She looked awfully beautiful, he wasn't going to be able to take his eyes off of her.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Bulma laughed as she took his hand as they walked to the car, to Yamcha's surprise. With pain in his heart he had released her hand and stepped in the car.

"So, which movie are we going to watch?" Bulma said, while smiling at him. He didn't look back because he was looking at the road, but he smiled too.

"You can pick whatever movie you want."

"Oh, I want to see Star Trek really bad. Can we see that one?" She asked, actually she had already seen the movie, but she didn't know any other movie that was released recently, except for a romantic one. However a romantic one was perfect for this date, something in her mind said her she didn't want to go to such a movie with Yamcha, which was really odd because normally she wouldn't care. 'Maybe I really only like him as a friend?' Bulma thought as she waited for his answer. Yamcha himself was pretty surprised too, he had expected her too choose a movie more romantic as Star Trek, but maybe she did wanted to see Star Trek really bad.

"Oh, yeah. Fine, it seems like a cool movie." He said still thinking what it meant for her to choose this movie. The rest of the drive they were silent, both thinking about the reason Bulma had chosen that movie.

Yamcha had paid for popcorn before they went to their seats. They had been talking about school when the lights dimmed and the movie began. Yamcha sighed as he turned to the movie with Bulma next to him. Like always, Yamcha laid his hand, palm to the ceiling, on the arm-rest as an offer for her to hold his hand. Bulma saw this, but didn't take his hand. She didn't know why, so she just went looking at the movie again. They could feel the tension, not all positive, between them. 'This is weird.' They both thought. 'Maybe we should only stay friends.' Bulma thought, but Yamcha felt total opposite of her. 'I am going to kiss her this evening, then she will know we click.' He thought to himself, smiling satisfied at the thought of their awkwardness going to come to an end.

The credits came on the screen and the light turned back on. Bulma and Yamcha both stood up immediately, ready to leave. Yamcha grabbed their jackets and they walked to the exit. Neither of them said something as they walked to Yamcha's car.

"Nice movie, huh?" Bulma asked as she and Yamcha were driving to her house.

"Yes, really nice." Yamcha said smiling, he was already preparing. "Especially the special effects, they did a really good job."

"Yes! I thought so too." Bulma said laughing, because that was exactly what Bulma had liked so much about the movie. The car stopped in front of her house. As they walked to her door silently, Yamcha was still preparing. 'How can I kiss her?' He thought. 'Maybe I should just ask, I don't think she is going to say no.' They stopped in front of her house.

"I had a good time, Yamcha." Bulma said just as she was going to open her door to go inside. Yamcha gently grabbed her arm to stop her from already going inside. She looked surprised at him, but stopped and turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

"I wanted to ask you something." Yamcha started, not really knowing how he would ask.

"Yes?" Bulma asked, still a bit surprised with what he was doing.

"Can I kiss you, Bulma." He said really fast, so he couldn't take it back.

"What?" Bulma asked in total shock, she did not know if she wanted to kiss Yamcha. Maybe, it would be good to know if there was more for them than only friends. However, she almost knew for sure there wasn't. But she wasn't going to be unfriendly to Yamcha, just one kiss for him.

"You know." Yamcha whispered, looking at the ground.

"Okay." Bulma said, she had made up her mind. She would kiss him one time, just to know.

"Really?" Yamcha asked, raising his head to look at her. She nodded as she stepped closer to him, never leaving eye contact. He took her face in one hand, leading it to his own. Bulma slowly closed her eyes, she knew what was going to come but she didn't know if she was going to like it. Yamcha closed his eyes too, just as he closed the space that was still between them. It was gently and slow, not unpleasant, Bulma thought as she felt her lips touch Yamcha's. It wasn't that long, a few second later Yamcha's lips left hers and he looked at her. Bulma had felt nothing, he could tell it by the look on her face. He didn't know what he had felt, not more then he usually felt when he kissed a girl. They stared at each other both knowing they weren't going to work out.

"Sorry." Bulma said as she stepped away from him, back to opening her door. He just stood there, he had wished they would be able to become more but it was obvious it wasn't going to work out. He was a bit disappointed, he really liked Bulma. He watched her close the door and walked back to his car.

Bulma let herself fall on her bed, she really needed to relax. Just then she had a great idea, she would invite ChiChi and 18 over to her for a sleepover which they hadn't done for ages. She rapidly picked up her phone and dialled ChiChi's number.

"Yes, Bulma?" ChiChi asked on the other side of the phone.

"ChiChi, I just had a great idea. Can you come for a sleepover tomorrow? I'm going to ask 18, too."

"Of course! It had been too long." ChiChi said, enthusiastic.

"Yes, I know. I have to tell you a lot. You know I am just back from my date with Yamcha, but I will tell you all about it tomorrow." She said, she really needed to tell her friends what happened. It had been a bit of a disappointment for her, and she had to get it from her chest. "I am now going to call 18!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Bulma said and after hanging up she directly called 18.

"Yes?" Said the monotone voice of 18, uninterested.

"18, it's Bulma." When 18 heard Bulma her uninterested state turned into interest.

"What are you calling for?" 18 said, much happier.

"Can you come over tomorrow, ChiChi is coming too."

"Yes, sure." 18 said, much much happier now. She was really looking forward to it.

"Okay, it's settled then. See you tomorrow!"

"See you." 18 said before Bulma ended the call. Now Bulma had to find a thing to do to let the time go faster until, so she decided to just go to bed. It was already 11 o'clock and she didn't know anything else to do.

ChiChi and Bulma went to the supermarket to get snacks and drinks for their sleepover. 18 would be able to join them at 7 o'clock, which was still more than two hours. They picked up some chips, a lot of chocolate and three bottles of ice-tea. ChiChi was a bit angry at Bulma because Bulma didn't want to tell her about her date until 18 was there.

"ChiChi, lighten up. Only two hours left." Bulma mocked ChiChi. The only response from ChiChi she got was a growl and a death glare, which was pretty amusing for Bulma. They went to the checkout to pay for their stuff. Behind the checkout was a pretty attractive guy who had noticed Bulma and ChiChi.

"So, having a party?" He asked, winking at the girls.

"Yes, kind off." Bulma said with a flirtatious smile, she was still single so every option was open. ChiChi looked a bit away from her friend, embarrassed.

"Can I come? I bet it will be fun." He asked, hoping to get invited by the girls. He looked at ChiChi, hoping she would allow him to come, he kind off liked the black haired girl. She was shy, yes, but she seemed really nice and she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, only girls." Bulma said, noticing he was staring at ChiChi. "But you can always have ChiChi's phone number." The moment ChiChi heard this, she turned angrily to Bulma.

"What?" She asked Bulma, she was already mad at her but this was a bit too far. Bulma had known ChiChi would react like this, which was only in her advantage because she knew the boy would like it. The boy turned to ChiChi.

"You are ChiChi?" He asked with a nice smile on his lips, ChiChi was a bit taken back by his appearance.

"Um yes. You are?" 'I am able to talk to him!' She shouted inside, she wasn't able to talk to Goku but maybe this guy was better although she highly doubted it.

"I'm Jay, nice to meet you." The girls behind them on the line said something about hurrying up, and ChiChi was almost leaving but the Jay grabbed her arm. "So what about your number?" He asked before she could go away, hoping she would give him.

"Oh yeah, sure." She gave him his number before she and Bulma went back to Bulma's house. Bulma gave ChiChi a push on the shoulder as she proudly looked at ChiChi, who could only blush and be happy about what happened.

18 was stepping to the door of the Briefs' home, she couldn't stop smiling at the thought of a nice evening to talk to her friends what had been a really long time. She rang the bell and waited for someone to open. After a few minutes the door swung open and without seeing who it was she felt someone hug her. She hugged the person back, whoever it was. Bulma stopped hugging 18 and grabbed her arm to get her inside before shutting the door. Bulma was talking all about ChiChi and Jay's meeting when they walked upstairs. ChiChi heard his name and began cursing under her breath, but when Bulma and 18 walked into the room couldn't fight the smile that was spreading on her lips.

"So, what about this Jay guy?" 18 asked nicely, trying not to piss off ChiChi, who couldn't be mad at 18 for asking. ChiChi send a mad glare at Bulma before answering 18.

"Actually, I'm pretty happy. He seemed nice and I could take to him, which I can't do with Goku." She had to admit as she looked at her phone again. She knew Jay wasn't going to call her that day, but she couldn't stop hoping.

"I'm happy for you." 18 said as she sat down on Bulma's couch.

"And when are you going to get yourself a boyfriend, 18?" Bulma asked, sincerely interested.

"I don't know. Never probably." She admitted, with a bit of a sad look. Although she didn't like human interaction as much as the rest, she was a girl and liked to think of a boy who would like her. "There is no boy I can really stand. It's inevitable, I'm going to die alone." She sighed, this was the first time she had admitted she wanted a boyfriend to her friends, who looked shocked at her. Bulma was the first to repair and began plotting a way to find 18 a boyfriend.

"We'll get you one." Bulma assured 18. ChiChi nodded at Bulma's response and 18 smiled at them, happy that they were her friends. That she had let them in, which she normally didn't do.

They were watching a movie, when Bulma's phone rang. Bulma sighed and stood up with numb legs from sitting down all evening. "Who the hell could it be?" She mumbled as she looked at her phone. 'Goku?'

"Hello Goku?" She said, getting the attention of her friends as she said his name.

"Hello Bulma!" Said Goku with a cheerful tone in his voice. Bulma heard someone shout something in the background, followed with Goku's reply. "Shut up, Vegeta. I'm talking to Bulma."

Vegeta looked up surprised. Goku was calling Bulma. 'Maybe they were.. No, Goku liked that black haired woman.' Vegeta thought. After it was too late he thought back at what he had thought, he was concerned. Normally he didn't care for women, but for some reason he did when it was _that_ woman.

"Yes, Goku?" Bulma asked after Goku had shouted back at Vegeta, she still didn't know why Goku was calling her.

"Oh, yes. I wanted to ask ChiChi's phone number." He said fast to he wouldn't be able to take his words back. Bulma raised her eyebrows and looked meaningful at ChiChi, who looked back with a questioning gaze.

"I will ask her if I can give her."

"Oh, you can call me back after you've called her." Goku said with a bit of a disappointed tone in his voice, he had wanted Bulma to give it to him without asking ChiChi. What is she said no?

"No, that is not necessary. ChiChi's here, I can ask her now. Hold on a second." She put her hand over the phone so Goku wouldn't hear them.

"He wants your number, ChiChi, should I give it?" She asked, while nodding her head 'yes', indicating she wanted ChiChi to say yes.

"Um, I guess. As friends it is normal." Bulma rolled her eyes as she heard the word friends. She took her hand from the phone and directed her to Goku again.

"Yes, you can." She said and heard a deep sigh on the other side of the phone.

After giving ChiChi's number, she plopped down on the couch next to 18 and they went back to watching their movie.

xxx

I want to thank the anonymous review. I was a bit stuck on the part about ChiChi and Goku but now I know what I can do, I'm going to add a new character: Suno. She will be a bit of the popular girl, I know Suno is not really like that in the series but I thought a character like this would be good.

Thank you!


End file.
